Hogwarts?
by Midami Uchiha of the sand
Summary: Team seven goes to Hogwarts.Watch as they change the story beyond repair. Next chapter: " What? Two of us have to learn? WWWWWHHHYYYY?" HIATUS
1. prologue Ha I got it!

The older team seven was standing in front of Tsunade, the fifth Hokage, getting their first Anbu mission. Sasuke got off probation in time for the Anbu exams. Tsunade let him do the exams even though he was still a genin. Naruto had a white fox mask with orange wisps on, Kakashi had on his usual white dog mask with red wisps, Sakura had on a white cat mask with green wisps, and Sasuke had on a white snake mask with purple wisps.

"So let me get this straight, we're going to a parallel universe, to body guard this kid our age, from this snake guy." Sakura said.

"Is it me, or does seem like a Sasuke/Orochimaru déjà vu moment here?" Naruto said.

"Don't remind me…Midami was right, we would mentally scar me for life…" Sasuke mumbled, though they still heard him loud and clear. He shuddered and muttered something incomprehensible about a 'Karin' (1), 'fangirl' and something about him wanting to kill himself. If you get that, then you, my friend, will get a cookie.

"Just remember this: Midami was heard to be going to that dimension. If you find her, contact us immediately. Now stand over there please. I will send you on your way. Also look for this BIG, tall guy with a beard. His name is Hagrid. You can't miss him… trust me." Tsunade stated, though the last part was mumbled. She was confident in this team none the less.

She took out some flume powder and grinned evilly at the unfortunate group.

"W-what are y-y-you go-going to d-do wi-ith th-th-that?" Naruto inquired. He knew some thing was up.

"London Train Station, platform 9 ¾, England!" She screamed as she threw the powder at the group.

In a puff of green smoke, they team was gone.

(1) Karin is an older version of the younger Ino and Sakura at the same time. She was on team Hebi with Sasuke. She was a fangirl that probably made Sasuke want to kill himself.


	2. AN

SORRY!! I don't know when I'll update. Right now I'm sitting in the hospital. My coach tried to do a double full, which is when you twist while going upside down. She landed on her knees, said "oh shit!", and the bone in her knee popped out of the skin. I feel especially bad because it was sorta my fault. She asked me if she should try and I said to go for it. My mom, who is a coach at the gym, and I brought her to the hospital with my other coach, Janee. As I am writing this, Janee, owner of international cheerleading make-up and jewelry store Janee P. Cosmetics, is yelling at a lady behind a desk. Plus, I am still recovering from my surgery. I had gotten into a cheerleading accident in May that could have ended my cheerleading career, and if I got hit a bit harder, I could have possibly died. I had got kicked in my face twice in a row and broke my nose in three places. My nose got pushed up on my face, into my skull, and a part of my nose rolled in and broke the top part of my nose. In other words, I did the impossible and broke my face!! Actually, I broke my nose in FOUR places!! I had lost a lot of blood and I started to black out at times. Just ask Kyori Uchiha of the sand if you don't believe me because she was there and probably freaked out and tried to run over. I can't remember. Because of that accident, I had forgotten things. For instance, I forgot allof the great plot I had for these stories. I apologize. I am slowly remembering the plots though, so don't worry. I am starting to write my highschool fic. Then I will work on Hogwarts?. Then I'll work on Midori. Tell me if I forgot a fic, please!!

P.S. Tomorrow's my 13th birthday!!


	3. Scary Stalker

Hey readers

Hey readers!! I probably won't be righting anytime soon. Shawna, my computer, is being a bitch so I can't use my computer. I'm on my dad's right now. My compuerroom blocked every site except Millsberry, crap only my brother uses, and my email. I was bored so I went on Millsberry. I typed in 'Midami' in the 'find a buddy' section. Then I see me and "uchihakyori.' Their character's name was Midami. The character looked just like me in real life. So I call up Kyori Uchiha of the sand and ask when she made a Millsberry. She didn't know what I was talking about. So I offically have a stalker. So I am afraid and will not be righting until I get over it or the person speaks up. This better not be some sick joke Kyori!!


	4. Nomination

Hey ya'll! I'm on my dad's computer at the moment. Shawna (my computer) has died but luckily I have all of my data on as flash drive… that isn't working at the moment. DAMN YOU SHAWNA!!!! WHY MUST YOU TORMENT ME IN YOUR GRAVE!!!!! Sorry, Shawna can't let me live without ruining my life. -.-'

I just wanted to say that I had put two of my stories in for the second annual Naruto 2008-2009 Fanfiction Choice Awards! I know there's no point but… Here are the fictions I put in:

I'm Addicted to You:

_Fanfiction That Pissed Me Off_ (Oh, the hate mail and death threats I received!)

_One Shot of the Year_

And…

Beauty and the Beast: Naruto Style!:

_Fiction of the Year_

_Best Happy Ending_

Here's the website if you want to vote or nominate a story:

http:// www. teamdarkhope. synthasite. com/

Just remember to take the spaces out!

See ya!


End file.
